In His Eyes
by LoriensEvenstar
Summary: Steve and Danny try to come to terms with their feelings for one another, but after a wipe out in the surf, Danny's life is in jeopardy, when he is sent undercover in a gunrunning operation. A prequel to "Forever Mine".  IMPLIED NON-EXPLICIT SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

**_*Written 26/05/11. Re-posted_**

PART ONE

After boarding his plane, Dan found his seat and eased himself down. The long flight back to Hawaii would afford him some time to muse. It had been a week since he and Steve had gone on that camping trip...

_An innocent camp out beneath the velvet sky surrounded by a billion stars all around. Only, the weather turned out not as they envisioned it to be. Soon after setting up their two one man tents, the clouds rolled in, blanketing the duo and the wind picked up speed. Lightening danced across the darkening sky and thunder rolled on cue. The wind delivered it's unforgiving tastes of nature's fury. It had to have been a miracle that Steve's tent withstood the forces of nature. Dan's tent did not survive the onslaught and brought about the inevitable outcome of sharing the last tent standing. The idea was simple and obvious. The cramped and humid living conditions was however uncomfortable. The closeness could only be described as awkward, yet somehow neither Dan nor Steve could explain their reasons for these feelings. Surely it must've been the fact they were physically too close and the humidity was enough to make anyone feel ill at ease. It was some time and after long drawn out conversations that the storm settled into steadily pouring rain and the cool breeze blew in through the front flap that was left partly open. Sleep came over them at last. And this was the part that had confused and shocked them into a silent trip back home…_

_Waking up the next morning, Steve felt the warmth of the sun against his face. The weather had cleared. Trying to lift his right arm to wipe the sleep from his eyes, he found he was not able to retract the numb limb. Looking down, he found Dan Williams curled up against his chest fast asleep. Steve tugged at his useless arm but could not free it from beneath Dan's weight and served to further bring Danny's form even tighter against him. Sighing, Steve lay back on the hard makeshift pillows and contemplated whether he should gently wake his best friend or risk never feeling his arm again! He lay for a moment and turned his head watching Dan's steady breathing. He thought about the special bond they shared. The countless times Dan had saved his life. He didn't know what how or why but a sudden unexplainable urge came over him and he felt compelled to brush his fingers affectionately through Dan's blonde curls. Steve found himself smiling, his numb arm forgotten. Dan shifted his body so that his head was now laying on Steve's shoulder, his face nuzzled up against the older detective's neck, breathing in the traces of his cologne from yesterday. Dan threw his arm across Steve's body, his hand rested on his chest. Steve impulsively leaned down and kissed him on the forehead lightly. As he drew back, astonished with what he just did, Dan's eyes fluttered open and he looked up at Steve, his yawn broken by his initial shock to find Steve smiling down at him like he never did before. Dan blinked the fuzziness away to clear his hazy vision. His eyes travelled to where his arm rested across Steve's chest. Horrified, Dan tried to draw back his arm, but Steve placed his hand over Dan's to stop him. Dan felt himself blushing intensely, but he found he was unable to extricate himself from comforting Steve's touch, "Steve?" Dan's voice was husky from sleep as he eyed his friend questioningly._

_ "I'm sorry Danno, I don't know what came over me!" Shaking his head, Steve took his hand away from Dan's and attempted to rise, but realized his arm was still trapped beneath Dan._

_ "Whoah I'm sorry. Here," Dan pushed himself up on his elbows and allowed Steve to free his arm which tingled painfully as he flexed his sleeping fingers back to life._

_ With arms and legs in each other's way, the pair attempted to clamber out of the tent in an almost desperate haste to gain fresh air and to put some distance between them. The poles that held the material in place which had withheld the storm now collapsed. Dan and Steve were caught in a tangled heap and they fell with Steve on top of Dan. They laughed and tried to wrestle their way out. The kiss just happened. Deep blue eyes locked on to the brighter shade below him, Steve leaned in and the moment their lips brushed, it was electric. Dan's eyes widened before he felt himself responding and he wrapped his arms around Steve's neck, bringing him down closer than ever before as they explored each other's mouths in reckless abandon. _

Dan leaned his head against the window of the plane, his mind processing the images that flashed by. He remembered after pulling apart from their kiss, they scrambled out of the tangled tent and packed up their gear in silence. The long walk back to civilization was spent talking about irrelevant subjects, anything to avoid coming to terms with their new found needs for each other. Despite the exhaustion, Dan had barely been able sleep that night. The same went for Steve. The next day Dan made his decision. He needed some time off work, to get away and think. The last month he'd spent every weekend with Steve either going sailing, playing hand ball or camping. Work had been slow and they made the most of their weekends while they could. They became close. _Too close, _Dan thought. He asked Steve for a week off to go to the mainland. He needed to see his old friend, and he'd felt a little guilty he had cancelled his trip to celebrate her birthday just so he could go camping with his boss. Deep in his heart he hoped she would give him the answers he needed. Steve reluctantly agreed, the hurt in his eyes betrayed his feelings. _He's leaving me! It's my fault! Why did I kiss him? He's my best friend, my kaikaina. Not my – not my… _Steve felt guilty for driving Dan away. But he stopped himself from pleading his case and kept his composure.

The week away had been such a revelation for Dan. His childhood friend had helped him open up the doors to his heart and she had listened to every detail with understanding and compassion. He could never thank her enough. He knew what he had to do. He had to talk to Steve. To tell him the truth. Admitting it to himself was hard enough and he knew it will be even harder to get Steve to accept what they shared and either embrace it together or move on as if nothing happened.

The plane had landed and Dan met Steve at the airport. The lead detective had offered to drive him home. To Steve Dan looked different. He couldn't quite place it but his second in command was positively glowing and perhaps a little nervous.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**_*Written 31/05/11. Re-Posted,_**

**_Thanks for those who reviewed this story before!_**

PART TWO

"How was your trip Danno?" The long drive to Dan's apartment from the airport was spent in awkward silence, until now.

"It was the best holiday I've spent since as long as I can remember!" It was intended as a joke since Dan couldn't recall his last holiday. The young Five 'O detective's face broke into a huge grin but just as soon as it appeared, it faded from his boyish features when Steve merely stole the briefest of glances in his direction, then cleared his throat and returned his gaze to the windscreen, keeping his eyes on the road.

Dan began to feel a twinge of nervousness with this _new_ Steve he'd come back to, "Steve, is everything ok? You seem – "

"I'm _fine_. I'm sorry Danno. Everything's just – I'm just a little tired that's all. Things have definitely picked up since you were gone," Steve finally turned his head and took a good look at his protégé. Seeing Dan's crystal blue eyes filled with uncertainty, he gave him a small, half-hearted smile.

"I haven't been gone _that_ long!" Dan quipped rolled his eyes off-handedly in an attempt to break this uncomfortable uneasiness between them. Steve ignored him and the rest of the drive was spent, with Steve concentrating on the road ahead and Dan, day-dreaming about their first kiss in the forest, not so long ago.

_...  
><em>

After helping Dan carry his belongings up to his apartment, which had consisted mainly of souvenirs, Steve left him to unpack and made his way to the office.

"Oscar, I hope you're right about _him_!" Dan mused aloud when he heard Steve's footsteps fade away down the hall.

_...  
><em>

That night, Steve tossed and turned. Tossed and turned. Until he didn't think could toss and turn so much in such short intervals. Groaning, he reached for his clock on the night-stand and saw through the dim glow of the street lights and moon outside, it was just after 2 AM. He had planned to wake up at 4 for his morning run before his work day began. _Should've just done an all-nighter! _Steve thought bitterly. Everytime he closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep, a picture perfect image Dan's grinning face would appear before him. The grin that had him speechless to the point of rudeness, as he drove his kaikaina home earlier that day. _Kaikaina. Why did that word sound so strange to him now? After all, didn't he always think of Dan as the younger brother he never had? _ Ever since that day, the day he tried to forget, but couldn't, that _word, _which had held a special significance to him, everytime he called on Dan, now felt almost alien to his own ears, as he repeated it quietly to himself.

Without realizing it, his mind began to drift to that moment in time when his lips locked on Dan's and nothing else mattered. The kiss had connected them in ways he never imagined possible. He remembered holding the young toned surfer's body close to him as they were caught in the tangled mess of his tent. The warmth that radiated from Dan nearly had him compelled to touch him in the most unacceptable and unthinkable ways, _"This is ridiculous!"_ Steve suddenly huffed into the darkness as he yanked the light blanket off him and bolted out of bed towards the bathroom. He felt a sudden and overwhelming urge to jump into a cold shower, despite the unruly hour and the cool winter air.

_**To be continued…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_*Written 8/06/11. Re-Posted._**

PART THREE_  
><em>

"Morning Steve," a rather chirpy voice sounded as Steve's office door swung open. Dan Williams sauntered in dressed in his best work suit, a lopsided grin upon his face.

Steve looked up from his paperwork, his heart skipped a beat as he let his eyes take in the view in front of him. _At least someone had their beauty sleep!_ Steve thought wryly, "Morning Danno." There must've been a lengthy pause before he answered Dan's greeting as the young man stared at Steve, scrutinizing him under a microscope.

"How was your sleep Steve?" Dan's question caught Steve off guard and he answered him a little too waspishly.

"Fine. Why?"

"Nothing I just thought - never mind, Steve," Dan brushed off the snappy remark.

Steve began filling in Dan on the week's agenda only to find his annoyance got the better of him when it appeared Dan's mind was not on the job, "Danno did you hear me?"

"What Steve? Oh yeah I'm sorry," Dan bit his lip as he waited for Steve to continue.

"I said, do you think you can handle it?" Steve repeated the question he had asked a moment ago.

"Handle –" Dan could feel his face burning as Steve's smouldering glare threatened to melt him on the spot.

"What's got into you, Danno? I need you to go undercover next Monday. At this stage I'm under the impression that you're not up for the job! You know as well as I do the risks involved in these operations. You can't afford a moment's lapse in concentration," Steve slammed his fist onto the desk in frustration making Dan wince.

"I'm sorry Steve," Dan's genuine apology immediately had Steve feeling regretful for his admonishment.

"No, I'm sorry Danno," _I didn't get any sleep last night. _There was no way Steve would admit that. The reasons behind that were even more preposterous for him to even think about.

The rest of the day wore on uneventfully with Chin and Kono barely showing their faces. The tension never left Steve's office as Steve and Dan finished up for the day. Finally, alone in the office, Dan worked the courage to ask the one question that had been playing in his mind, "Steve, how about we talk over dinner tonight."

"Dinner? Tonight? Talk?" Steve wasn't sure what Dan meant by _talk _but he could tell the young man was serious.

"I'm sorry Danno but I'm pretty beat. Some other time maybe," Steve suddenly felt the need to leave the office. He grabbed his suit jacket, not bothering to slip it on but draped it over his arm and hurried towards the door without a backward glance.

"Sure Steve," Dan's disheartened reply hung in the air as Steve left him in the office feeling hurt and dejected. The taller detective had switched off the lights throwing the room into the kind of darkness that Dan felt his heart had been plunged into. _Why is this so difficult to get Steve just to come right out and say whatever he wanted to say! _

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

***Written 8/06/11. Re-Posted.**

PART FOUR**  
><strong>

Opening the door of his apartment, Steve was surprised to see Dan at his doorstep, a look of nervousness and perhaps apprehension on his boyish face.

"Danno! Come in. I wasn't expecting you. Is something wrong?" Steve's puzzled response belied his inner most suspicions of Dan's motives for his unexpected visit.

"I'm sorry to come here at this hour. I know you said you were beat, but we really need to talk," Dan took a deep breath and held it as Steve stepped back to allow him in.

"Ok. Well, come in and take a seat, Danno. You know where the sofa is," Steve closed the door and followed Dan to the living room. Dan turned his head back to look at Steve.

"Sit down Danno. You look pretty wound up! Is everything ok? Steve grimaced then gestured for Dan to take a seat, as he , himself made his way to the recliner and sat down on the edge, eyeing Dan as he did.

The young detective finally took his seat and sat down on the two-seater sofa, his hands clasped together, fingers intertwining and untwining, nervously.

"What's on your mind, Danno?"

_"You_ Steve. I can't stop thinking about you! About what happened that day when we camped out,"

Steve felt his stomach drop ten floors in lightning speed. This was the last thing he wanted to discuss with Dan. He had hoped, whilst Dan was on holidays, they could simply move on and forget, as if it never happened. But he was wrong. The memory of that day remained graphically etched in his mind's eye.

_**To be continued…**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_*Written 14/06/11. Re-Posted. _**

_** A big thank you to those who read and left their reviews before. Also a special thank you to "qdid" for lending me "Nicole's importance to Steve" from her universe (see her fantastic story "PREDATORS")**.  
><em>

PART FIVE

_***Edited By Traw  
><strong>_

"Danno. I'm sorry for what happened. I truly am. If I made you feel in any way uncomfortable – " Steve paused mid-sentence to deliberate his words.

"Steve! I'm not sorry for what happened. If you thought what you did was not what I wanted, then you're wrong!" Dan frowned, surprised to discover that Steve felt he had done something wrong. He remembered every second of that moment when they were locked together and time meant nothing as they shared the most passionate kiss Dan had ever experienced. The awkward tension only manifested itself when they pulled away from each other. Since returning from his trip to the mainland, Dan found he was ready to accept his new found emotions but he could see that Steve's force field was firmly in place between them.

"Danno, I don't think you realize what you're saying. It's barely been a year since – since you lost her. Maybe what you're feeling – maybe these are feelings you have for Jane but not for me," Steve's soft words were spoken in a voice barely above a whisper.

Dan felt his chest tighten as the memories came flooding back. Jane Michaels. The girl of his dreams. His heart's desire. Murdered less than a year ago but the wounds still felt raw. He remembered it was Steve who had brought him back from the brink of depression. It was Steve who kept him from drinking himself to death. It was Steve who took the time and energy to help him get through the pain as he grieved. Dan took a deep breath gazed into Steve's steel blue eyes, "Steve, I will always love Jane. You know that. What I feel for you has nothing to do with her. It's different with you. I don't know why or how. It just is."

"I think you're a little confused," Steve's heart began to race and the room suddenly became too warm for comfort. He rubbed the back of his aching neck and rose to his feet, not daring to meet Dan's gaze.

"Steve I know this is hard for you to accept but you _kissed_ _me_ remember ? Please will you at least look at me! This isn't easy for me either," Dan climbed to his feet and slowly walked towards his best friend who had his back to him. He reached out and tentatively placed a hand on Steve's shoulder, "Steve?"

"I'm sorry, Danno. But I can't do this. I can't explain why I did what I did but I should never have let it happen!" Steve turned to face his protégé.

"I – " Dan began but the phone rang and the moment was lost as Steve sighed and walked over to his telephone on the coffee table. Dan's eyes wandered to the picture frame that sat next the phone. He could still make out the dark locks that surrounded her face through the deep crack in the glass. _Nicole._

"Ok. I'll be there in ten minutes, Duke," Steve replied through the receiver before hanging up.

"Danno, we'll talk about this later. Duke found our missing witness, Kayla Thompson!" Steve was still wearing his work shirt and pants. He retrieved his coat from the coat hanger.

"That's great Steve! Let's go!" Secretly Dan wished Duke's phone call waited five more minutes. He wondered, as he followed Steve out the door, if he could bring himself to approach the subject again with him. _If only I could say the right words to him and tear down the walls that he has brought up. _Walls he thought he had already demolished, yet it was evident that Steve was once more shutting the gates to his heart.

_**To be continued…**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_*Written 23/06/11/ Re-Posted_.**

PART SIX**  
><strong>

It was a busy rest of the week at Five-O and neither Steve or Dan had much time to themselves. With Dan going undercover after the weekend, Steve hoped that their friendship would return to normal. Dan on the other hand found little comfort at the prospect of not being able to discuss the matter of their relationship further.

With the promising weather and good surfing conditions predicted for the weekend, Dan decided a day out on the surf would do him some good. He needed to clear his mind before he was trussed into the role given to him for his undercover assignment. It may well be the last weekend he had as _Dan Williams_ for some time and he did not want to waste it by sitting alone in his apartment, thinking about Steve. _Steve. If only I can make him see what I see. _Dan sighed as Steve handed him the last of the files he needed to complete his preparation of his assignment.

"Ok, Danno, you'll be checked in at the Ilikai on Monday night 7:15. I want you off the streets as of Monday morning, until then, period. Take it easy over the weekend and go through all the details we've collected. Start getting into the role of Carl Taylor. I realize that you'll be hanging around the shady bars on Ala Wai Boulevard, but I want you to take it easy on the drinks. Keep in character, yes, but avoid anything heavy and do not leave your drink unattended! I think that's all, Danno. You may not get another chance after tonight, so if you have any questions, now's a good time to ask," Steve eyed Dan as he gave out his last minute details.

"No, I think you've covered everything, Steve," Dan took a moment to think then shook his head and answered his boss.

"No, no, no. I don't want you to _think_. I _need_ you to be _sure_!" Steve screwed his eyes shut and held up his hand.

"I'm _sure_, Steve. Don't worry. I _have_ done this before. I know the drill," Dan grinned in an attempt to ease Steve's tense demeanor.

"Danno, every situation is different. You need to treat each operation as if you've never done it before. If you don't, you'll allow your mind to become too confident and that's a dangerous kind of logic, my friend. Ok, goodluck, Danno," Steve smiled a little wanly at Dan, trying to appear encouraging.

"Thanks, Steve. I'll be in touch. I'll call if I have any questions,'

"You have until tonight to call me. I don't want you contacting me about this operation over the weekend. Keep your phone line clear of work related calls, just in case,"

"Ok, Steve," Dan replied then turned to walk towards the door when Steve's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Danno!"

"Yeah, Steve,"

"Be carefull,"

"I will," Dan nodded and gave Steve a lopsided grin before heading out of the office and closing the door behind him.

Steve took one last look at the photo of Dan in his folder. He swallowed hard, staring at the smooth, boyish features, a slight smile etched on the young man's face. Steve shut the folder and threw it down onto the desk, shaking his head and blinking away the emotions that threatened to erupt to the surface.

…

The weather remained true and Dan awoke to the bright glare of the warm Hawaiian sun shining in his face. He slept reasonably well after going through the files for his undercover assignment and found everything in order. Resisting the urge to hear Steve's voice one last time, he decided to against calling his tall, dark and handsome boss, and called it a night. After a quick shower and light breakfast, he changed out of his bath robe into his white board shorts and blue Hawaiian shirt. Retrieving his surf board and anything else he thought he needed, he headed down to his car and drove down to Sandy Beach, Koko Head Park.

…

Shortly after waxing his board, Dan headed out towards the surf. The warm sand beneath his feet was a comfortable reminder of what his life had been like before he joined Five-O. His days on the beach back then were almost a weekly routine. _How things have changed_, he pondered. _How my life has changed. _Once his body acclimatized to the water temperature, Dan began balancing himself on the board. After falling down into the rippling water more times than he cared to count, he finally managed to stay on the board long enough to catch a decent wave, before slipping off the fiberglass surface and into the surf. _A little rusty, _he thought to the curved soft rails with his fingers, he clambered back up on to the deck before another wave could take him.

The beach had attracted a good crowd with high waves expected. Every surfer's dream was to ride the wild surf. A dream that could easily turn into a nightmare. A wipe out in these extrerne conditions could cause enough damage to a person's body to end his surfing days or worse.

It had been some time since Dan had been able to appreciate the combination of the wind and the sound of the surf roaring in his ears, the sun beating down on his bare back and the cool salt water lapping on his skin. As the waves grew and became mountainous and steep, the wind also picked up velocity. The first signs of exhaustion began to creep through Dan's straining muscles. Caught up in the moment, the young detective ignored his body's warning signs and continued to ride the wild waves. The improvements he made and the freedom he felt, overlooked the risks he didn't realize he was taking.

…

Leaning against the side door of his jet black Mercury, Steve watched the mass of beach goers and surfers, covering the sand. His eyes scanned the crowd for Dan. He had never seen his young friend and second in command surf. Never had an interest in the sporting activity. Yet something nagged at the back of his mind when Kono mentioned that Dan would be on this very beach today. Drawn to watch Dan for the first time. Still in his white collared shirt and blue business slacks after a morning spent at the office, Steve strode down onto the beach. It was early afternoon, and many surfers were heading back on to the beach for refreshments and to ease tiring muscles. The less experienced towelled off, not intending to brave the waves that steadily became more powerful.

Shielding his eyes with his hand over his brow, the head of Five-O could just make out Dan climbing back up on to his surf board, ready to catch another wave. Dan's growing confidence on the board could easily be seen by his ability to stay on the board longer and even whilst tackling the larger and fiercer waves. Steve stood, gazing out into the distance, with admiration. _He is good!_ His awe quickly evaporated and was replaced by worry, as he saw a particularly spectacular wave crashing down on Dan and sending him forward into the white water churning turbulently around him. His board was propelled into the air and torpedoed its way down nose first towards it's abandoned rider. Steve's fear for Dan's safety peaked as his eyes searched the wide expanse of water ahead of him, for the young man. Come on, _Danno!_

…..

Dan felt like his head had been struck by a sledgehammer. A second wave, more powerful than the previous, crashed down into him, knocking the wind out of him once more and unabling him to reach the surface. Disoriented, he kicked hard towards the surface and reached out for his board but failing to grasp it as yet another wave pulled him under. His lungs screamed for oxygen and his mind began to panic as his abused muscles protested. Frantically, Dan kicked his way towards the surface. Every part of him ached and the back of his head throbbed in agony. Black spots of unconsciousness danced before his eyes. Salt water filled his mouth just as his head broke the surface and he spat the sea water out. Breathing in gulps of fresh air into his lungs, Dan coughed and spluttered, his limbs refusing to respond to his need of staying afloat. His tried to feel his way for his board but it was nowhere within his grasp. He knew he would be in greater trouble if he didn't try to make it back to shore. _If only I knew which way!_ Dan turned his head in different directions hoping to catch a glimpse of the beach. Nothing. Nothing but the wild surf all around him.

_**To be continued…..**_


	7. Chapter 7

PART SEVEN

"No! Danno!" Steve's face drained of all color as he mouthed the words that gripped his heart with a sense of dread. He looked around, wildly, searching for the red and gold colors of the life guards but they were lost in the sea of surfers along the beach. Breathing rapidly, Steve's hands shook as he fumbled to unstrap the holster from his shoulder. Dropping it to the ground, he then proceeded to unbutton his work shirt. After throwing down his shirt over his holster on the sand, he then kicked his shoes off. The detective spared not a moment more to remove his pants, but ran as fast as his long, legs could carry him. He wished he had stood closer to the shoreline, as the dry grains of sand took away his pace, slowing down his progress.

...

The cold water was above his waist and Steve drew a sharp intake of breath before diving into the raging surf. He swam fast and hard, adrenaline surging through him, pushing him forward. He kept his eyes open despite the salt water stinging them. He could just make out an arm flailing above the surface of the water, only to disappear again as another wave descended and pounded over the figure. He wanted to shout, to holler his second in command's name but to do so would be futile. He knew the wild surf would drown out his voice as soon as the words left his mouth.

At last, he felt the weakening thrashing of arms and legs colliding with his own. "Danno! It's okay, I got you. Danno!" Steve spluttered as the water splashed into his face, filling his mouth. He spat out the salty liquid and grappled with the panic stricken young man he had known and loved. _Loved. Can't think about that now!_ Pushing his thoughts about his feelings for Dan aside, Steve managed to lift Dan's head above the surface. Only then did he realize his young protégé had ceased his frantic struggles and hung limply in his arms, his eyes closed. Using skills he acquired during his tenure in the navy, Steve held onto Dan, kept his head above the water level and swam toward the shoreline. The merciless currents threatened to pull them further out to sea and Steve wished he had pulled off and abandoned his pants before diving in. He could feel himself losing the battle against nature's gift, and his hold on Dan began to weaken as his legs were being weighed down by the soaked material of his slacks.

….

"Hey look man!" the tall, broad shouldered young man nudged his companion who stood beside him drying himself off with the towel.

"You need to stop looking at them babes, Mike!" laughed the slim youth.

"No I'm serious! Check it out, I think those guys are in trouble out there!" the genuine concern and seriousness in the young man's voice caught his friend's attention as he too placed a hand over his brow and squinted into the distance. Sure enough there were two people struggling to make it back to shore. They had seen it before. Too many times, inexperienced tourists thought they knew the water, only to be proven wrong.

"Let's go!" Dropping the towel the younger of the two men, raced towards the water, his friend not far behind.

…

Steve's desperate struggles to swim to shore depleted his strength and it was all he could do to keep his head and Dan's above the waterline. A wall of water crashed down over them and Steve felt himself pulled under. A vice like grip took hold of his bicep and pulled him up, his head breaking the surface. Steve turned his neck and came face to face with his saviour. A second man took hold of Dan. "It's ok, you can let go of him now. We got him!" The young man shouted over the din. Steve didn't feel he had a choice as his strength gave out and the young man took Dan from him. A second figure guided Steve towards the foaming water breaking upon the sandy beach.

The two men helped an exhausted Steve onto dry land while ahead of them three passer-byes lay down their surfboards and rushed over. They pulled Dan Williams onto the sandy beach, and gently positioned him flat on his back.

"Get an ambulance!" Steve barked at the men who had helped him ashore. Ignoring the harsh tone of command, two of the men nodded and ran in the direction of the pay phone at the top of the beach. More people began to draw closer, forming a circle around Steve and an unconscious Dan.

"Hey Mike. This one ain't breathing!" the dark haired youth's voice was like a blade piercing Steve's heart and for the briefest of moments he froze before pushing the young man away from Dan.

"My God! Danno! Come on Danno, breathe. _Breathe. Breathe damn it_!" Steve chanted through clenched teeth as he tilted Dan's head. Pinching the bridge of Dan's nose firmly but gently, he lowered his face over Dan's and covered his frozen, blue tinged lips with his own. He blew a puff of air into the young detective's mouth, then drew back and began a series of chest compressions. He placed his interlaced fingers over the center of Dan's chest and began the technique, counting under his breath. Breathing heavily, Steve could still detect no response. A hand grasped his shoulder and he shrugged it off none too gently. "Get back!" He growled, without taking his eyes off his second in command. _Don't die on me! _

_**To be continued…**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Many thanks to all my readers and reviewers for their ongoing support :) Apologies for such delayed updates and short chapters. _**

PART EIGHT

Strong hands pulled Steve away from the prone form of his second in command. "Sir. Let us help your friend." A voice stated firmly as the man held on to Steve's bicep, willing him to listen to reason. Breathing heavily Steve turned to face the man and saw that he was one of two life guards who had rushed to the scene. The man's partner wasted no time on explaining the situation to the detective but dropped down on the sand and began working on Danny. Reluctantly Steve surrendered to reason and allowed the men to perform their duty without his hindrance.

_Please Danno! Please, please! _Steve repeated over and over in his mind. He clenched his fists tightly as he knelt on the sand in close proximity. The once crisp business shirt now clung sodden to his toned body. Every muscle tensed without his realization. Unrecognizable whispers from gawking onlookers mingled with the sound of the roaring surf and gusts of wind. Time seemed to pass in slow motion as he continued to watch the lifeguards administering CPR and doing everything they can to save his best friend._ He's more than just your best friend and you know it! _The voice in Steve's head berated. Suddenly Danny's body arched and began to spasm. The detective coughed up a jet of sea water and the two men on either side of him gently but quickly rolled him over to his side as more water sprayed the sand with each bout of coughing. Steve wanted to rush over to hold him but used all his will power to refrain from launching himself. _Let them do their job. Danno's okay! Oh God thank you! _A single tear escaped the corner of his eye and melded with droplets of another form of salty liquid. The fusion rolled down his weary face unnoticed by the people around him. Quickly, he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand vigorously and blinked as more tears threatened to develop.

Sirens wailed in the distance, ascending to a crescendo as they approached the bustling beach.

"Easy there. Easy." The senior most life-guard said softly when Danny tried to sit up. He pushed down gently on the young man's bare, sun tanned and sand encrusted shoulders. As Danny turned his head in search of his mentor, his intense azure gaze caught Steve's steel blue eyes. Five-O's second in command smiled wanly but Steve's worry were so deeply etched into his features that all he could manage was a slight twitch to the corners of his mouth as his eyes remained locked on Danny's.

…

A towel draped around his soaked shoulders, Steve walked alongside the paramedic's crew as they transported Danny on the gurney. The young man had insisted he didn't need to go to the hospital. After swaying unsteadily on his feet, Steve had hurried toward him and sternly told him he was to co-operate with the paramedics. _You need to see a doctor, Danny. Get yourself checked out! _No sooner had the words left Steve's lips, Danny's head spun and he lost consciousness in Steve's arms.

"Is he going to be okay?" Steve asked one of the medics, the anxiety resonated in his normally steady voice.

"He may have head injuries from the wipe out. We won't know the extent of the trauma until we get him to the hospital. If you'd like to ride …"

"Yes I would!" Steve answered succinctly before the medic had a chance to finish his sentence.

_**To be continued…**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Thanks to all my readers and reviewers :) I appreciate the support and I'm glad you are enjoying this story thus far._**

PART NINE

The tall detective stopped pacing the hospital corridor and looked up at Doctor Bergman's stern features as he walked towards him with his clipboard in hand.

"How is he Doc?" Steve asked, a hint of impatience mixed with anxiety colored his voice.

"He has a mild concussion and a few bruises. I would have liked to keep him overnight for observation but he insisted on filling out his release forms!" Bergman's disgruntled reply brought a weak but relieved smile on Steve's weary face.

'Thanks Doc." The lead detective sighed, his smile widening.

"I don't understand why you're so happy! The boy should be resting where I can keep a close eye on him and not back out there…" Doc's rant was cut short when the head of Five-O held up a hand to stall him.

"Now wait a minute Doc! I care for Danny too. I'll take him back to my place for the night and make sure he gets plenty of rest." Steve's steel blue gaze locked on the disapproving doctor's.

"Okay Steve. He's your responsibility. I want him brought back if the headaches worsen or he experiences any vision or hearing difficulties. Do I make myself clear, Steve?" The gruff doctor peered intently into the detective's eyes.

"Doc, you know how I feel about Danno." Steve replied in a low and serious tone.

"I know that Steve but I also know Five-O's reputation when it comes to accepting medical advice and following it!" Doc countered before Steve could voice any more opinions on the matter.

…

"Are you alright Danno?" Steve questioned the young detective sitting in the passenger seat beside him.

"Yeah I'm fine Steve, just a little sore." Danny croaked. His throat felt dry and parched from the salt water. "You don't have to do this Steve. I'll be fine in my own apartment. Besides I didn't bring a change of clothes with me."

"You have two choices Danno. My apartment, or we turn around right now and drive you back to Queens! I gave Doc my word I'd keep an eye on you. I'll pick a few things up from your place later, after I make sure you get some rest." Steve eyed Danny, as they sat in the idle Mercury, waiting for the lights to turn green.

"Fine." Danny mumbled and turned his head away from Steve to face the window. The older detective sighed and shook his head. _Wonder how he became so stubborn._

….

Danny sat on the edge of the mattress in the spare room of Steve's apartment, and took a sip of cool water from the glass Steve had handed him. The painkillers the nurse had given him were beginning to wear off and his head began to ache. Ignoring the pain, Danny stood up slowly and walked over to the window. He pulled the curtain apart and peered outside. The sun was beginning to set, welcoming nightfall. Closing his eyes he tried make out Steve's muffled telephone conversation to the Governor filtering through the wall from the living room. It was no use. The harder he concentrated, the worse his head throbbed. Sighing, Danny closed the curtains once more and headed back towards the bed. Slowly he lay himself on the mattress atop the covers and closed his eyes. Exhaustion took precedent over his will to stay awake and he drifted into slumber.

…..

Steve gripped the handset tightly as he waited for Governor Jameson's response on the other line.

"Alright, Steve. I'll pull the plug until Danny recovers but I don't like it. I still think we should get Robinson to replace Danny. He's already been briefed and trained for the role. He's been our back up before."

"Sir, with all due respect, I don't like it either but Danny is the best man for the job. Robinson is too green for an operation of this magnitude. We can't afford any slips." Steve ran his fingers through his hair in frustration as he argued his point.

"And we can't afford lengthy delays! I'll make a deal with you, Steve. If Doc clears Danny by mid-week, we'll send him into the hornet's nest. If he's not ready, Robinson is our man." Governor Jameson compromised.

"Yes Sir." Steve responded crisply then ended the call. For a few moments the detective stood in the darkening room, lost in thought. Part of him wanted to send Robinson into the gunrunning undercover role to keep Danny safe. That part, he knew he needed to keep dormant. He was a cop. All these years, he had always thought with a cop's mind. Never did he ever let his personal feelings overcome the tough decisions he had to make. Until now. _Danno's a cop. A damn good one at that. The best undercover cop to blow the whole operation apart. It has to be Danno. _Steve squeezed his eyes shut and swallowed the burning discomfort lodged in the back of his throat. He knew he would be sending Danny into the most dangerous assignment yet. He almost lost him today and this made it all that much harder to send him on what he believed could turn out to be a suicidal mission. The fact Danny was hurt added to the guilt that twisted his insides. It was like sending a wounded man into the battlefield. _Would Danno recover in time to be one hundred percent ready, both physically and mentally? _He wondered.

"Damn it Danno! Why now?" The words tumbled out between gritted teeth before he could stop himself. _Why now? First there was Nicole. A love destined to fail. I must've known from the start but through my own selfishness I could not let her go. It was the job. The life she lived, the one I did not have or could not have. The life of a cop. Always afraid to take that step. To fill the empty void. Then there was Danno._ _So right and yet so wrong. It was the job again. Or was it? _ _Was it so wrong to love another man the way he would love a woman? _Steve cursed inwardly and shook his head to clear it. The big cop opened his eyes to find himself alone in the dark room. Through the window he could see the sun had well and truly fallen below the horizon. There were no stars tonight. The pale glow of the half-moon was the only light the head of Five-O could see.

_**To be continued…**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_AN: Apologies for the extremely looooong delay in updating this story. Thank you to my readers who have shown their support with reviews and PM's since my last update. _**

***Written 12/11/11  
><strong>

PART TEN

Bleary eyed and his head pounding furiously, Danny turned on his side and let the morning glow filtering through the curtains wash over him. He squeezed his eyes shut and groaned. _Migraine! _For a fleeting moment the young man forgot he was not in his own apartment. _  
><em> Danny forced himself to open his eyes and look at the time on the clock sitting on the bedside table. It was a quarter to nine. _Steve's probably already gone on his morning run, had breakfast, showered and read the paper._ It only just dawned on Danny that he really didn't know what Steve did on a Sunday morning. _Did he go to the office?_ He strained to hear for sounds of a presence in the apartment but all seemed to be quiet. _Perhaps too quiet, _he thought_._

As he mulled over whether he should get out of bed or lay back awhile until the migraine faded, Danny didn't realize he had dozed off again. _He was on his board, riding the waves…the scene changed to a tent in the wilderness where his arms were wrapped tightly around another man's shoulders, pulling him closer until their bodies clung to one another…a smashed photograph frame broke the heat of the moment and Danny was standing in Steve's apartment gazing at Steve who turned away from him…he was in the water again and a force crashed into him, spinning him around and knocking him senseless…then blinding pain…_

"Umph!" Danny awoke to more pain, this time in his shoulder where he landed on something hard. Looking around where he lay, he found himself on the floor. He lay back on the carpet in a cold sweat and drew several deep breaths to steady himself. He looked up at the sound of a door opening followed by footsteps proceeding towards him.

"Danno! Danno? What happened? Are you alright?" Steve hurried over to Danny's side, the concern in his voice brought a crimson hue to the young man's damp cheeks.

"I'm fine, Steve, really. I just had a stupid dream and fell off the bed." Danny pushed himself off the floor before Steve could reach him. _Big mistake_. The room spun and Danny swayed on the spot. The tall detective grabbed Danny by the shoulders firmly and peered intently into his eyes.

"Are you alright?" the question was more like a demand as Steve tightened his grip.

"Just a little vertigo. I must've over slept. What time is it?" Danny replied offhandedly, not wanting to be molly coddled by Steve.

"It's almost midday. I didn't want to wake you. Doc said you needed plenty of rest. Sit down, Danno." Steve guided his young protégé over to the edge of the bed.

Danny sat down reluctantly and sighed. "I'll be good as new tomorrow, Steve."

"We'll see Danno, we'll see. I know what you're thinking. The answer is simple. I'm not sending you out there until both Doc and I are convinced you are fit for duty." Steve said resolutely as he sat beside Danny on the edge of the mattress, one hand still planted on the young man's shoulder.

"Steve, we've worked so hard to get to where we are. I can't pull out and you know that! This case is too important to lose." Danny caught himself raising his voice and took his eyes off Steve's, feeling suddenly ashamed for his outburst.

"So are you, Danno. Your life is more important to me than any case we've worked on." Steve searched Danny's features for any sign he took his meaning as intended.

"Took you long enough." Danny replied seriously, taken aback by Steve's response. He wasn't even certain the words left his own lips until he saw Steve nod in acceptance.

The head of Five-O breathed a sigh of relief and then before he could stop himself or even think, he moved his hand from Danny's shoulder and touched the young man's cheek affectionately. He half expected for the sandy haired detective to pull away but Danny sat perfectly still, with his eyes closed, savoring the moment and the warmth that passed between them.

"Steve." Danny said softly.

"Yeah, Danno."

"I'm not asleep am I? This isn't a dream is it?" Danny whispered as he dared not open his eyes for fear of waking up to a reality where Steve would dissipate in a puff of smoke. The smell of sweet cologne wafted through his nose, tantalizing his senses. The next thing Danny felt was his heart beating faster as Steve's unsteady breath blew into his face. At the light brush of lips on lips, Danny's world spun even faster until he gasped for air and the kiss ended almost as soon as it began. Danny's eyes flew open and he blinked several times to re-assure himself what he felt was real. Steel blue eyes locked on eyes as blue as the summer sky and both knew the time had come. There was no turning back, no denying it anymore but the fear of un-chartered boundaries still remained, at least for one of them.

"Let's take it slow. Real slow, okay, Danno." Steve drew back slowly from Danny but held his gaze.

"Don't worry Steve, I'm just as scared as you are. I suppose my question for you is, where do we go from here?"

_**To be continued…**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_AN: Firstly, I'd like to thank all my readers for their undying patience and support...real life played a major role in my losing inspiration to continue writing this story. Though things are far from settled, my muse did return from a long hiatus, thanks to my fellow readers and writer (slash and non-slash fans) who kept encouraging me to continue this. _**

**_I can't promise regular updates, as much as I wish I could, but I hope you'll enjoy what small morsels I have to offer from time to time. _  
><strong>

**_A special thanks goes to the lovely "LadyOscar23", who edited this chapter and who will be my beta for the remainder of this story :-)  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 11<strong>

Monday arrived like Sunday never existed, except for the lingering feel of Steve's lips still imprinted in Danny's memory. By the time Wednesday came around, he wondered what had happened to the past two days. _I suppose my question for you is, where do we go from here?_ The question that was never answered rang each day in his mind, reminding him of the moment Steve finally opened up his heart to him, or so he thought. Now he sat still on the edge of the exam table as Doc shone a pen light over his pupils. _Come on, Doc, I'm fine, and you know it! _Not normally impatient, Danny was simply nervous that Doc was not going to clear him for duty. He didn't want to let Steve down. He felt guilty for putting himself in the position to get hurt in the first place, when he knew the risks and the importance of the case to Five-O. He could feel, rather than see, Steve pacing Doc's office.

"Well, Doc? How is he?" Steve finally asked in a serious tone. He paused in his wearing of the floor and stood facing the gruff doctor and his patient.

"Is he fit for duty, you mean?" Doc cast a disapproving sidelong glance at the tall, dark-haired man behind him. "I'm not signing off on him, Steve."

"Come on, Doc. I'm fine, _really_!" Danny pleaded.

"Don't argue with him, Danno. Okay, Doc, I understand." Steve frowned, but nodded in agreement with Bergman's prognosis.

"Steve, I'm…"

"No, and that's my final word. Thanks, Doc." Steve's sharp reply shut down any further outbursts from his protégé. After a warning glare in the young man's direction, Steve let Bergman show him out of the office.

* * *

><p>Shaking his head in annoyance, Danny thought back to his last conversation with Steve about where things stood between them. He remembered with renewed disappointment how they had been interrupted by a phone call from the district attorney, John Manicote. After that, Steve had been too distracted to carry on with their discussion, and the following days had been spent in and out of the office preparing Danny for his role as Carl Taylor. He tried not to think about all those hours they spent together, wasted on preparing for a mission destined to be aborted. <em>Stop being selfish<em>! he scolded himself as he headed over to the refrigerator in his kitchen.

"Danno?"

Steve's voice penetrated through Danny's thoughts as he poured himself a glass of pineapple juice. "Yeah, Steve," he responded miserably.

"Look, I know we worked hard getting everything up to scratch the last few days while you were recuperating, but…" Steve began gently, seeing the younger man's slumped shoulders and disheartened demeanor.

"So, you're still sending Robinson, huh?" Danny turned to face Steve. He tried to hide the disappointment etched on his face by bringing the glass up to his lips and taking a gulp.

"You know how I feel about that. I'm not going to send someone who is not medically fit for the task. It's too dangerous, not just for you but for the assignment itself." Steve approached Danny and laid a hand gently on his shoulder.

Danny looked down glumly at the glass in his hand. "You and Doc both act like I'm going to keel over any minute."

"Listen to me, you have a concussion, and it shouldn't be treated lightly. Doc's not the only one who can see that you're not up to it. I'm not blind, I've noticed your reflexes are down and there were a few things you were having difficulty grasping and memorising. Now, I've got to get back to the office and prepare Robinson," Steve explained firmly, checking his watch. He could tell that Danny wasn't done arguing.

"Fine. I'll just sit here in the meantime, doing what I do best," Danny muttered, then shrugged, turning away from Steve with barely a glance.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Steve's brow furrowed as his patience started to wane.

"Nothing, Steve. Absolutely nothing," Danny muttered in resignation. He walked away toward the sink to wash his glass. He could feel Steve's piercing steel blue gaze burning the back of his head.

"If you need anything, I'll be at the office," Steve turned away, confused and annoyed at Danny's attitude.

Danny listened as Steve's footsteps proceeded to the front door. Throwing the dish towel down on the bench top, he kicked himself mentally for behaving like a fool and hurried to stop the man who had come to mean so much to him from leaving the apartment. "Steve, wait!" Danny called out but the front door was already shut. _Damn it!_

_**TBC...**  
><em>


	12. Chapter 12

**_AN: Thank you to all who have continued to read and follow this tale. My most sincere apologies goes out to my readers once again, for my irregular updates. Though my muse is nudging me, real life is still keeping me busy.__  
><em>**

**_Special mahalo goes to my beta.  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 12<strong>

**(*Edited by the talented "Lady Oscar", to whom I dedicate this chapter to.)  
><strong>

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Steve sighed heavily, then looked up at the young, blond-haired HPD Officer before him. "Your brother's cell mate was Nicholas Cunningham, not Connors! Concentrate!"

"I-I'm sorry. I'm just a little tired, that's all," Robinson apologized nervously.

"Rule number one: Never apologize! Remember, you'll be dealing with men who will see that as a sign of weakness. Okay, let's take a break. Go get some coffee and something to eat," Steve dismissed the young man and picked up the phone. "Jenny, put me through to Chief Dann."

Steve watched Robinson's retreating back as he waited for his call to be connected.

"McGarrett? Dann here. So, how did Robinson do?"

"If the kid can stop apologizing and start acting like a streetwise criminal, he'll do fine," Steve said.

"I know he's a little green, but give him a chance, Steve. Kid's the best we have," Dann tried to reassure the head of Five-O, noting the uncertainty in McGarrett's voice.

"All right. We'll go ahead and send him in tonight. I've already made the arrangements at the Ilikai," McGarrett said, hoping he wasn't sending a lamb to the lions as he ended the call and stood up.

Turning to the French windows, Steve looked out over the lanai, catching the last rays of the sun as it disappeared below the horizon. His mind conjured the image of a handsome young detective, smiling in that boyish fashion that made his heart skip a beat. He closed his eyes and waited for the image to dissipate from his consciousness. Checking his watch, he cursed inwardly as he realized that by the time he wrapped things up at the office and sent Robinson on his way, it would be far too late at night to drop by Danny's apartment. He hadn't forgotten they had much to talk about regarding where they stood with one another, but in a way he also felt some relief at the unavoidable delays. He needed more time to gather his thoughts and grow accustomed to these alien feelings he had never thought existed or could exist.

The questions that kept him up at night made his head spin. Could he ever accept these emotions for what they were? Not only would he and Danny risk their friendship if things didn't go right, but they both had a reputation to protect in their working lives. There was no way they could reveal what they had to the world. Would they ever be able to lead a normal life together, or would they be forever imprisoned, only to reveal their love under cover of the shadows? For a long time, he had lived a life where a fortress encased his heart. The walls were impenetrable, or so he had thought. Now he was faced with pulling down those walls, a fate he was afraid to succumb to.

* * *

><p>The knocking on Danny's front door was accompanied by Steve's voice calling out his name. Unlocking the door, Danny stood aside to allow the taller man into his apartment.<p>

"Hi," the young detective greeted his visitor in a flat tone.

"Is everything okay?" Steve asked.

"Sure, everything's fine. I just wasn't expecting you this morning, that's all," Danny shrugged evasively. In truth, he had expected Steve to drop by the previous evening to join him for dinner as he had every other night since the surfing accident. Last night, however, Steve never showed, nor did he call. _Get a grip, Williams! It's not like we're dating!_

"If this is a bad time…"

"No, It's not, it's just…I thought you were coming over last night," Danny answered sheepishly. He could feel his face begin to burn, as he turned away and made his way to the kitchen. "Can I get you something to drink?" He called back.

"No, I won't be staying long. I have to get to the office. I just thought I'd stop by and see how you were doing," Steve replied a little uneasily.

"I'm doing great. How's Robinson coming along?" Danny returned to the living room and headed for the recliner. Knowing his mentor could read him like a book, he avoided eye contact as he tried to steer Steve's focus away from him.

"He's coming along just fine. Danno, there's something I wanted to talk to you about." After thinking it over during another restless night, Steve hoped that what he was about to tell Danny was for the best for both of them. Whatever the repercussions were, they would have to deal with it.

"Sure," Danny gestured for Steve to take a seat on the sofa.

Steve complied and sat down. He leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees, with his hands clasped in front of him. _This is it._

"What is it, Steve?" Danny asked. He wished he had gone to grab a glass of water before taking a seat, as his mouth suddenly went dry.

"About what happened over the weekend, I think we should talk about it," Steve began awkwardly. He cleared his throat and looked down at his hands.

"I'm new to this, too, but if you're having second thoughts about us, I'll…I understand." Danny's voice cracked as he sought Steve's face for any clue of what he was trying to tell him. He could see a nerve twitch in Steve's jaw and nodded. _I should've known better than to fall for you, Steve McGarrett._ Danny wiped the sweat off his hands on his jeans and stood up. He hurriedly walked past Steve toward the front door.

"Danno?" Steve's head whipped up at the young man's sudden movement. "What's got into you? I thought you wanted to talk about this!" _Not the reaction I was expecting. Maybe I'm making a mistake. _

"I know what you're going to say, Steve!" Danny rounded on Steve.

"Do you, Danno?" Steve snapped as he too was now on his feet. His hands were balled into fists at his sides, his frustration showing clearly on his chiselled face.

For a moment Danny stood silently, studying the man before him. "I don't know, anymore. You obviously don't feel the way I do for you."

_I don't believe it, Danno! Of all the insecurities you have, this had to be one of them. _ In two long strides Steve reached his protégé and grasped him by the upper arms. Before Danny could react, he felt himself yanked almost off his feet as Steve's strong hands pulled him close. He would've gasped had Steve's warm lips not found his. Steve's smouldering tongue parted his lips and found its way into his mouth. Danny closed his eyes as the room began to spin out of control. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest and wondered if Steve could hear it. Half expecting to wake up on the floor again, Danny didn't dare open his eyes until Steve drew back slowly and allowed them to come back down to earth, both breathless. Locked in each other's longing gaze, they stood savouring the moment, understanding passing between them.

"Do we have an understanding, Danno?" Steve asked as his warm smile lit up his eyes.

"Yeah, I couldn't have said it better myself," Danny's lips curled into a boyish grin.

"Good. I have to go, but I'll take you to dinner tonight. Someplace quiet so we can talk. I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Seven's great."

Steve gave Danny's shoulder an affectionate squeeze before leaving the apartment, still reeling over what he had just committed himself to. _It'll definitely take some getting used to._

* * *

><p>Danny leaned his head against his closed front door and licked his lips. He could still taste it. The kiss. Steve. He shivered, as the tingling pain in his arms from where Steve had gripped him sent a thrill throughout his entire body.<p>

**TBC..**


End file.
